


All I have

by Almaisha



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Fabrizio Moro, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fabrizio moro - Freeform, Family, Family Feels, Fan Characters, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Naughty, Sex, Spanking, au metamoro, bottom ermal, ermal meta - Freeform, metamoro au, metamoro fanfiction, metamoro os, os Metamoro, queen anita
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaisha/pseuds/Almaisha
Summary: Una pausa da tutto.Una pausa dalla vita di tutti i giorni.Una pausa da Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro.Una vacanza è quello che ci vuole.Una vacanza dove sia Ermal che Fabrizio sono liberi di essere sé stessi...o quasi.A rendere la vacanza più interessante e divertente (stressante direbbero loro) saranno Libero (4anni) e Anita (17mesi)...





	1. Si parte!

"Papà"

"mmm"

"Papààà, papiii"

"mmm Anita, tesoro sono le...7 dormi un altro poco"

"Papààà! Papàààà! Papiiiii n ciaaacciooo* " Anita cominciò a piagnucolare dalla culla, svegliando anche il povero Libero che dormiva beatamente accanto al suo papà, nel lettone.

"Amore mio è presto sono le 7 ...CAZZO!"

"Papà non si dice" 

Fabrizio guardò Libero mettersi di nuovo con la testa sotto le coperte, prese un'Anita piagnucolante in braccio e il cellulare con CINQUE chiamate perse da Cespugliè.

CAZZO!

Oggi era il giorno. Il grande giorno. Vacanze in 4.

Ci avevano messo un bel po' per convincere Giada a portare i bambini con loro ma alla fine, nonostante non fosse del tutto convinta, ce l'avevano fatta. Non perché Fabrizio non fosse un padre attento e premuroso, ma perché Capri non era un luogo adatto a due bambini di 4 anni e 17 mesi. E il viaggio era lungo. Ma si fidava. Ed eccolo lì, con 5 chiamate perse, un Ermal sicuramente molto scazzato, un'Anita capricciosa, un Libero che di svegliarsi non ne voleva proprio sapere e un Fabrizio stressato...e la giornata doveva ancora cominciare.

Ma la priorità in quel momento era preparare la bottiglina (o cecia*) ad Anita. 

Dopo averla messa a terra, e dopo essersi assicurato che non avrebbe combinato danni in giro, prese biscotti e latte e cominciò a riscaldare il tutto.

Chiamare Ermal era la seconda cosa urgente da fare. Già immaginava il riccioletto tutto nervoso. Non andava bene. Non andava per niente bene.

Prese il cellulare e ultime chiamate...eccolo lì: Cespugliè.

"Fabrì ma che fine hai fatto? E' un'ora che ti chiamo"

"Buongiorno anche a te. Te l'avevo detto di stare qui ieri sera. Ce siamo appena svegliati noi..."

"Cosa? Ma Fabrì il treno ..."

"Prima che cominci a rompe i cojoni...calmate! Prendiamo il treno delle 8.30. Piuttosto se sei pronto, viè qua e aiutami co 'sti due"

E dopo aver chiuso la telefonata, prese Anita che nel frattempo aveva deciso di tirar via tutti i fiori dal vaso (mannaggia a me che l'ho lasciato lì) e le diede il biberon.

Ermal arrivò dopo 15 minuti, trovando Fabrizio in boxer e a torso nudo alle prese con un pannolino e urlando a Libero di alzarsi.

"Quando hai finito di star lì come un cojone a sorridere, magari mi aiuti eh" mormorò il moro, dando un bacio a stampo sulle labbra al più piccolo e passandogli Anita in braccio. 

"Mettile questo va'" gli lanciò un vestitino bianco con tre unicorni stilizzati sopra in argento.

"Memaaaaaa*" strillò Anita pazza di gioia.

Fabrizio si fiondò su l'altro bambino, svegliandolo a suon di solletico e baci. Non era una persona molto mattiniera, ma una volta ricordata la vacanza saltò dal letto e subito corse a lavarsi e vestirsi.

Presero i bagagli, passeggino e ... giocattoli (Libero e i suoi trattori, macchinine, lego, Shrek, KongFu Panda...e basta Libero, non possiamo riempire n'altra valigia solo per 'sta roba) e finalmente si avviarono verso la macchina per andare in stazione.

In treno non mancarono i tipici lamenti di due bambini. Anita voleva camminare e Libero si era stancato. Aveva visto due episodi di Scooby-Doo e adesso voleva solo scendere. 

Finalmente arrivarono a Napoli e...

"Anita devi stare nel passeggino, forza"

"NO"

"Tesoro, ascolta papà, dobbiamo andare sulla nave, vedi?"

"NO. Cendeeeeee*. NO! NO! NO!"

"Dai Fabrì, porta tu i bagagli e la prendo io con la manina"

"Seh, arriviamo domani. Grazie Cespugliè per farla vincè sempre, eh!"

"Mema mamooo*" aveva urlato Anita.

E ce l'avevano fatta. Tra cadute, sbuffi di Fabrizio e risate di Libero erano arrivati al traghetto e si erano imbarcati.

Un viaggio molto movimentato per Ermal e Anita, molto tranquillo per gli altri due.

Anita aveva voluto camminare tutto il tempo con la mano. Ancora non camminava da sola quindi Ermal doveva stare lì con lei. Salutava tutti i passeggeri, sia in inglese che in italiano e comandava sulle direzioni da prendere con dei semplici "qua" e "là". Fabrizio, che soffriva il mal di mare, si era seduto con Libero e avevano ascoltato insieme la musica.

Arrivati a Capri, finalmente riuscirono a piazzare Anita nel passeggino con il ciuccio. Si toccava le orecchie, segno che era stanca e aveva sonno. Lei fa così quando non ce la fa più. Ma di chiudere gli occhi non ne se parlava, era una bambina troppo curiosa per dormire. Libero, d'altro canto, non mollava Fabrizio, c'era troppa gente, aveva paura di perderlo. Si avviarono verso un taxi che li avrebbe portati finalmente a quella che sarebbe la loro casetta per i prossimi 7 giorni.

Perché Capri?

Lo aveva deciso Ermal. 

"Non ci sono mai stato, dai Bizio"

"A Cespuglièèè, ma io so pescatore a Capri ce stanno i vip"

"Ma la smetti di dire stronzate..."

"Sto a scherzà. Sei sicuro che voi andà la? Co' i bambini, è complicato e..."

"Assolutamente. Sicuro. Fidati di me."

Ed eccoli lì a Capri. La tanto amata isola italiana. La tanto acclamata isola degli artisti. Loro due con due bambini, stanchi, affamati ed eccitati.

TAXI

Villa Oromate – Anacapri

Fabrizio non aveva voluto spendere troppo. 16mila euro solo tre notti al Quisisana? "Ma che so pazzi?" 13mila euro in altri piccoli hotel nei dintorni? NO! Era uno spreco e anche Ermal era d'accordo. Si erano impegnati e alla fine avevano trovato una bella casetta, a prezzo ragionevole ad Anacapri. Poco distante dal centro, a 5 minuti di taxi dalla famosa piazzetta di Capri e vicino al mare.

Si erano sistemati in quella che sarebbe stata la loro casetta per i prossimi giorni e mentre Fabrizio preparava un po' di pappa per i piccoli (...e loro), Ermal riordinava i bagagli con i bambini che giocavano sul pavimento.

La casetta aveva una cucina ben attrezzata, con tavolo e divano letto. Un bagno, due stanze, una matrimoniale e una l'avevano allestita per i bambini, con lettino per Libero e culla per Anita, e terrazzino per il relax con vista mare!

Era molto carina ed accogliente. Sarebbero stati giorni fantastici, se lo sentivano.

"PAPPAAAAAA" urlò Anita, interrompendo probabilmente i pensieri dei due.

"Papààà ma io ho fame" piagnucolò Libero, con i suoi giocattoli ormai abbandonati sul pavimento.

"Eh sì, papà qui abbiamo fame" scherzò Ermal, prendendo Anita tra le braccia e mettendola nel seggiolone.

"Noooo cendeeeee, Memaaa, ceeeende giùùù"

"Indovina chi andrà subito a nanna dopo la pappa?" disse sorridendo Fabrizio mentre metteva in tavola quel poco che era riuscito a preparare.

Pastina con carote, patate e zucchine (sughi già pronti) per Libero e Anita e panino pomodoro (solo per Fab) e mozzarella (pomodori offerti dall'orto della villetta e mozzarella comprata al volo in un supermarket vicino) per loro. Avrebbero poi fatto la spesa.

"No" rispose Anita. 

Anita diceva NO per vizio. Era la parola del momento. Per lei era tutto NO! 

Nanna no. Pappa no. Gelato no. Giostre no. Papà no. Mema no. Libero no.

Ma puntualmente poi faceva tutto e giocava con tutti. Era semplicemente la sua fase.

E a grandi bocconi finì presto la sua pappa per andare a nanna. I panini dei due ragazzi erano ancora lì, dimenticati, anche se lo stomaco brontolava. La priorità erano i bambini (seh, volevano mangiare in santa pace). Cambio pannolino veloce e 

"mo stateve zitti, nun vojo sentì volà na mosca..." chiusi nella stanza al buio con un "Nooooo nannaaaa nooo" e un Fabrizio che canticchiava "La gallina, la gallina fa le uova, fa le uova tutto il giorno e la notte, se le rompi esce un pulcino o ne fai una frittata..." a ritmo dell'elefante con le ghette. 

Sì perché ormai Anita aveva imparato tutte le canzoni che servivano per dormire e ad ogni parola conosciuta si distraeva, dimenava e urlava. Ogni volta Fabrizio doveva inventare parole nuove e da bravo cantautore...beh l'uovo che diventa frittata non era proprio il massimo, ma comunque aveva funzionato e 15 min dopo, uscì dalla stanza vincitore, trovando un Ermal e Libero ridacchiare di lui sul divano.

"Papà quella canzone era proprio brutta, lo sai?" 

"Ah era brutta eh? Sai chi sta arrivando adesso? Mister solletico solo per teeee" e Libero cominciò a ridere e strillare di gioia con un Ermal divertito che li guardava.

"Statte zitto, che se svegli la peste la faccio stà con te tutto il giorno eh"

"nooooooo" aveva riso Libero.

Dopo aver giocato un'altra mezz'oretta con lui lo avevano messo a letto, era stanco e quella sera volevano uscire tranquillamente, senza capricci. 

"Finalmente ...cibo" aveva esclamato Ermal, dando un morso al suo panino.

"Non so se è la fame, ma mi sembra il panino più buono che abbia mai mangiato in vita mia"

"E ce credo, l'ho fatto io" 

Avevano mangiato in silenzio e assaporato ogni morso. 

Dopo aver riordinato si erano messi anche loro a letto per riposare almeno mezz'ora.

Ermal si era stretto a lui, con la testa sul suo braccio e Fabrizio gli attorcigliava i riccioli come solo lui sapeva ma soprattutto POTEVA fare. Tempo dieci minuti ed erano anche loro in sonno profondo.

 

"Papi. Mema. Bibooo*...ciocceee*"

Erano passate circa 2 ore e avevano dormito tutti e 4 profondamente. Ma Queen Anita comandava e se lei era sveglia allora tutti dovevano essere svegli.

"Biboooo, ciacciooo"

"Papàààà Anita si è svegliata e non mi lascia dormire" aveva urlato Libero, correndo nella camera del suo papà e saltando sul lettone.

In sottofondo si sentiva Anita canticchiare da sola, nella sua culla e Fabrizio e Ermal si guardarono prima di riaffondare tra i cuscini. 

Meno male che dovevano risposare solo mezz'ora. 

"Papiiiii" Anita cominciò a urlare "Papiiiii"

"Arrivo, arrivooo piccolè. Manco il tempo di riprendermi"

"Papàààà howdodo"

"Che voi?"

"Howdodoooo"

"..."

"HOWDODOOOOOO"

"Ermal questa mi è nuova. Senti che vuole..." disse Fabrizio disperato alle urla della figlia. 

Si era appena svegliato. Senza caffè o energy drink non si parla...ma queen Anita comandava, lo abbiamo già detto?

"HOWDODOOOO"

"Papà vuole how do you do. Glielo metti così la smette?"

"e cos'è? Un cartone?" chiese Ermal incuriosito.

"E' una stupida canzone. E' brutta!"

Fabrizio si mise alla ricerca della tanto acclamata canzone sul cellulare e appena cominciò guardò Ermal sconvolto 

"mama finger mama finger 

where are you

Here I am here I am 

how do you do"

Ma veramente? 

"No Anita, vieni, Mema ti fa fare un gioco molto più bello. Via il cellulare Fabrì"

"No howdodo."

"NO"

"Tinkol tinkol*"

"NO"

"Ciocce?"

"Volete andare nelle giostre?"

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" l'urlo eccitato di Libero si sentì praticamente ovunque.

E il "no" poco convinto di Anita, detto solo per principio, fece sorridere tutti.

"Bene facciamo merenda, prepariamoci e andiamo...e per amor del cielo non voglio mai più sentire quell'orribile canzone"

"Papà?"

"Mh?"

"La tua era più brutta"

 

*ciaccio= in braccio

*cecia= bottiglina

*Mema= Ermal

*cende= scendere

*mamo= mano

*ciocce= giostre

*Bibo= Libero

*Tinkol tinkol= twinkle twinkle


	2. Stressax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti
> 
> metto un piccolo avviso qui, poi ci risentiamo a fine capitolo. 
> 
> Ci sarà una scena hot, vi metterò un piccolo avviso in grassetto prima dell'inizio della scena. 
> 
> Se non gradite, sentitevi anche liberi di saltare questa seconda parte, e ci risentiamo prestoooo
> 
> Enjoy!

Il resto della giornata era passato in modo tranquillo.

Passeggiata, giostre e poi cena.

Fabrizio faceva una cosa che Ermal odiava da matti. Preparava la pappa ad Anita, due ore prima per poi metterla nel thermos e lasciarla lì finché la piccola non aveva fame. Era un thermos fatto apposta e il tempo massimo era di 5 ore ma Ermal lo odiava.

Per lui era più semplice andare a cena, e chiedere della pastina con pomodoro, un hamburger o qualunque altra cosa non fosse quella roba preriscaldata e per citare Anita BLEAH!

Comunque nonostante tutto la piccola, che era di buon appetito, aveva apprezzato e contenta lei, contenti tutti. Erano stati in pizzeria e al ritorno si erano ritrovati con un Libero sonnecchiante nel passeggino e un'Anita saltellante con la manina, sempre e solo con Mema.

Tornati a casa, pigiama e subito a nanna. Libero era crollato, anche senza la solita favola della buonanotte, era distrutto.

Per Anita il discorso era diverso. Aveva sonno, ma cavolo non cedeva.

Solito rituale: solo lei e il suo papi, in una stanza al buio, cecia calda e canzoni alquanto discutibili. Venti minuti questa volta ma ce l'aveva fatta, l'aveva messa in culla ed era crollato anche lui sul divano accanto ad Ermal.

"A Cespugliè, questa doveva esse' 'na vacanza. Io me sto a stressà il triplo e siamo solo al primo giorno" aveva detto scherzando Fabrizio.

"Ci penso io a farti rilassare, Bizio" gli aveva sussurrato il riccioletto, causandogli brividi lungo tutto il corpo.

Fabrizio gli aveva lasciato un bacio sulle labbra e lo fissava con uno sguardo che solo chi ha davanti e lo conosce bene può capire.

"Mi sei mancato così tanto" altro bacio.

"e ..." ancora un bacio.

"io quanto ti sono mancato?" morso al lobo dell'orecchio sinistro.

"Bizio..." Ermal non aveva nemmeno terminato la frase che era stato aggredito dalle labbra di Fabrizio in un bacio violento e passionale.

"Da morire Fabrì, mi sei mancato da morire" era riuscito a bisbigliare il riccioletto.

"Ne sono certo" rispose il moro affondando le sue labbra su quelle di Ermal e lasciandosi andare in un altro bacio pieno di passione. Un bacio che sembrava voler recuperare il tempo perduto.

Si erano visti poco ultimamente a causa dei vari impegni. Fabrizio con i suoi bambini e qualche intervista qua e là e Ermal aveva appena finito la prima parte del suo tour.

Una mano volò fra le ciocche del più piccolo, le dita che si intrecciavano e premevano il suo viso contro il proprio. Il bacio approfondito in qualche secondo. A Fabrizio quelle labbra erano mancate come ossigeno. L'altra mano s'infilò sotto la maglietta, a stretto contatto con la pelle della schiena del suo riccioletto preferito.

***inizio scene che potrebbero non piacere, non mi spiego perché ma potrebbero non piacere***

  
E Ermal si lasciò toccare, aveva voglia solo di lui. Lasciò scorrere le mani lungo la sua schiena fino a fermarle sul suo sedere. Di colpo si staccò da quel lungo e immenso bacio, e lo spinse, quasi con violenza, in camera da letto, sulla poltrona.

"Quanto mi sei mancato non lo puoi nemmeno immaginare" ripeté il più piccolo sedendosi sulle sue gambe mentre gli sfilava la maglietta e si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore. 

Lo faceva sempre, sapeva che a Fabrizio faceva impazzire questo gesto.                                                

Lo guardò e sorrise.                                                                                                                                                      

Quel sorriso che farebbe impazzire chiunque e che aveva fatto innamorare Bizio a prima vista.  

La mano che Fabrizio stava premendo sulla schiena di Ermal scivolò verso l'alto, portando con sé la maglietta e strattonandola per farla passare dal suo collo e gettarla sul pavimento. Giocando con le sue labbra, spinse il bacino verso il proprio con le mani a palmo aperto sulle natiche del riccioletto.

Ermal preso dall' eccitazione, abbassò la zip dei suoi pantaloni che ormai sembravano premere un po' troppo e lasciò scivolare le mani all'interno dei boxer. 

Il suo membro sembrava apprezzare tutte le attenzioni che stava ricevendo e ne approfittò cominciando a stuzzicarlo.                                                                                                                     
Le labbra, lentamente scesero lungo i suoi pettorali riempiendolo di baci. 

Leccò "Via delle Girandole" tenendo sempre lo sguardo fisso negli occhi del suo uomo. Si fermò per un attimo per poi dargli un morso, lasciandogli un bel segno e ritornare alle labbra per baciarlo.

Fabrizio si lasciò andare ad un sospiro ben lungo e deciso quando liberò il suo membro dalla stretta dei jeans, gemendo con soddisfazione al tocco di quella mano esperta che tanto gli era mancata. Un piccolo ringhio soffiato al morso, gli occhi pieni di malizia e piacere. 

Gli prese poi il mento con la mano destra, mentre la sinistra scivolava lenta fra i suoi pettorali, poi sempre più giù fino a slacciare i pantaloni e farli scivolare per le gambe del più piccolo, sollevando il bacino con una gamba per facilitare il gesto.                                                                              

Mentre lo guardava negli occhi, la stessa mano si infilò nei suoi boxer e cominciò a stuzzicarlo con gesti esperti.

Il suo tocco, i baci e i sussurri gli fecero completamente perdere il controllo. 

Inarcò la schiena all'indietro e gemette di piacere. Il suo respiro si fece sempre più intenso. 

Ormai erano lì, solo loro due e lo voleva, lo desiderava. 

Con un gesto scaltro, alzò in bacino e si preparò all' entrata del moro. Quanto gli era mancata questa sensazione, quanto gli era mancato il suo Bizio dentro lui. Affondò le unghia nella sua pelle soffocando appena un grido di piacere.

"Bizio" gemette Ermal.

Soffiò sulla pelle del suo collo, una mano che se lo stringeva addosso dalla schiena mentre l'altra era fra i capelli. Percorse tutta la linea della spalla di baci, gemiti che soffiavano alito caldo su quella pelle candida. 

Che lo graffi pure, a lui non importava. Lo voleva, lo desiderava. E quel momento era perfetto. 

Il piacere vorticava dentro di lui ad ogni spinta, costringendolo a mandare indietro il capo. Il desiderio si faceva sempre più forte. Le calde e grandi mani del suo uomo percorrevano ogni millimetro della sua pelle e lui adorava questa sensazione.

Era in estasi e la sua eccitazione cresceva sempre di più. Gli ansimi, le spinte dei loro corpi per incastrarsi al meglio in un vortice amoroso erano sublimi e anche lui fu costretto ad inarcare la schiena e il capo all'indietro, dato l'immenso piacere.

Bizio era dentro di sé e lui lo sentiva, riusciva a sentirlo perfettamente. E avrebbe voluto non smettesse mai.

Sentì Bizio darsi forza con gli addominali per aiutarlo nelle spinte decisive, sentendo i muscoli irrigidirsi dal piacere immenso che provava in quel momento. Nel mentre, riprese a baciargli le labbra, poi il collo e di nuovo la spalla, completamente saturo di eccitazione

"Bizio, s-sto per venire" gemette e dopo un po' esplose con un grido soffocato di piacere che si diffuse per tutta la stanza.

Un paio di secondi dopo, anche Bizio esplose di piacere, tenendo lui stretto a sé e mandando il capo all'indietro, un ringhio sommesso mentre sentiva i suoi muscoli vibrare all'orgasmo.

***fine scene che potrebbero non piacere, non mi spiego perché ma potrebbero non piacere***   

  
Ermal lo tirò a sé stringendolo più forte che poteva. Era felice e sfinito per il piacere provato appena due secondi prima ma aveva ancora la forza di stampargli un dolcissimo bacio sulle labbra.

Con la mano ancora legata ai suoi capelli, spinse il suo viso verso il proprio in un gesto delicato e gli rubò un altro paio di baci su quelle meravigliose labbra.

Si guardarono e sorrisero. Si erano finalmente concessi la loro notte di piacere ma sapevano entrambi che tra qualche ora Queen Anita sarebbe ritornata all' attacco e avevano bisogno di assoluto riposo. 

Riluttante, Ermal si alzò dalle gambe di Bizio e andò verso il bagno.

"Ho bisogno di una doccia. Mi aiuti?" e sorrise, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Fabrizio era certo che quest'uomo prima o poi lo avrebbe fatto impazzire.

"A ridaje Cespugliè" ridacchiò, correndo verso il suo compagno e superandolo, non prima di avergli dato una pacca sul sedere, perché diciamoci la verità, quel bel culo bianco, ne merita e pure tante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> itsdaiya93 time:
> 
> Ciao a tutti  di nuovo.
> 
> Come state?  
> Rieccomi con un nuovo capitolo e altre mille paranoie.   
> Un capitolo particolare.   
> Un capitolo hot, e dalla regia mi dicono un po' troppo.   
> Che vergogna, ma hei, anche loro ne hanno bisogno🙈  
> E' breve rispetto al primo ma date le scene va bene così😉   
> Utilizzate taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanta immaginazione che male non fa, eh!  
> 
> E niente spero vi sia piaciuto, se non vi è piaciuto, fatemelo sapere sempre in modo gentile🙈
> 
> Commentate e ditemi se devo continuare  
> Prossimo aggiornamento: presto si spera!  
> Come al solito vorrei ringraziare  la mia Squad per il supporto.  
> #graziediesistere <3
> 
> -A PRESTO <3

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutt*
> 
> che dire? ^_^ Con le parole non ci so sempre fare, ma ci proviamo!
> 
> Allora prima di tutto COME STATE? 
> 
> Io sono emozionata, è la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa qui. Sono anche un po' spaventata sinceramente. Ci tengo molto a questo racconto, a questa ff, perché nasce da un'esperienza molto personale. Non voglio dirvi molto, tanto ci parleremo alla fine di ogni capitolo...ma sappiate che quasi ogni cosa è accaduta davvero. Sono ricordi di una vacanza trascritti con personaggi diversi. Fabrizio e Ermal papà. Cuccioli proprio!
> 
> Per ora fatemi sapere (in modo gentile altrimenti mi offendo) se vi è piaciuta o no questa prima parte e se vale la pena continuare. 
> 
> Vorrei ringraziare  
> #IoMoroSenzaMetaSquad, questa la dedico soprattutto a voi. Spero vi piaccia. Vi amo tanto 
> 
> #graziediesistere  <3
> 
> \- A PRESTO <3


End file.
